There are an increasing number of cellular processes which can be studied in real time at the molecular level using the light microscope. The investigators have employed some of the new microscope technologies to answer important questions in cell biology related to cell membrane structure, organelle motility, and RNA polymerase activity. These studies have utilized specialized microscope technologies, namely laser tweezers and high resolution motion analysis of video-enhanced DIC, which have been adapted for the specific biological questions and systems in their laboratory. For the next generation of projects they plan to improve the laser tweezers, to increase the contrast and decrease the photodamage of video- enhanced microscopy. This will be accomplished by implementation of a shorter wavelength laser tweezers to cause less damage and produce a greater force. Image contrast will be increased by the development of dual camera difference imaging. Photodamage in video microscopy will be decreased with longer wavelength light. Other improvements include a laser tweezers fluorescence microscope and the production of monovalent beads for membrane glycoprotein movement studies. These improvements will enhance the productivity of many collaborative projects.